Haunted Island
The Haunted Island is the setting for JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. It is ruled by the witch Ms. Grunkle. Navigation The player can move around the island by pointing towards the path they want with the cursor, and then clicking going forward, left, and right. The player can also access any of the locations by bringing up the map, and then clicking on the location they want to go to. There is an activity at each location. Locations *'Ms. Grunkle's House' - This is where Ms. Grunkle lives. There are five floors, and the door to each floor has five locks on it. The player needs a total of twenty-five keys to get to the top floor, the attic. *'Spider's Web' - There are many spiders here. They feast on the bugs caught in the webs. *'Cemetery' - This is where souls go to rest. Some have tombstones with no inscription. *'Clock Tower' - This is where the hunchback Semimoto lives and plays music. *'Vampire Maze' - The hedge maze is where vampires go to rest. *'Mummy's Tomb' - This is where mummies lie. History is preserved throughout the ages. *'Toad Well' - Toads inhabit this well. They like to eat the bugs here. *'Enchanted Forest' - There is a cauldron where potions can be mixed here. *'Mutant Swamp' - There is a large greenhouse here. All plants that grow here are mutated. *'Pirate Ship' - There is a large ghostly galleon docked here. *'Labyrinth' - This is a maze that the player can be sent to if they run out of health. Ms. Grunkle will also send the player here after confronting them in her house. The Fountain of Health is located in the center of the Labyrinth, and the player can increase their health here. The candle melts and burns out and the Labyrinth is dark and the Fountain of Health is in either angle. Other Features *Madame Pomreeda's Cart - This is where the fortune-teller Madame Pomreeda lives. *Cirque du JumpeStarte Cart - This is a broken-down cart located near Madame Pomreeda's. It has the images of the four characters from JumpStart Preschool. If the player pushes the up arrow key while facing the cart, an image of a haunted version of the Pre-K Town will appear. *The Woods - This is where the Enchanted Forest is located. The trees all have faces with anguished expressions. There are also several JumpStart characters that make cameos here, such as Casey, Eleanor, Kisha, Pierre, and CJ. *Info Gravestones - There are many gravestones with the word 'Info' on them, scattered about the item. Clicking on one will cause a random hint to be displayed. Gallery Screenshots 4h_pomreeda cart.png|Madame Pomreeda's Cart Cirque du Jumpe Starte.png|JumpStart Circus Cage 4h_grunkle house.png|Ms. Grunkle's House 4h_labyrinth outside.png|The Labyrinth 4h_fountain of health 2.png|The Fountain of Health 4h_fountain of health 1.png|The Fountain of Health at a different angle 4h_cemetary.png|The Cemetery 4h_clock tower entrance.png|The Clock Tower 4h clock tower top.png|Top of the Clock Tower 4h_vampire maze.png|The Vampire Maze 4h_mummy's tomb.png|Mummy's Tomb 4h_toad well.png|Toad Well 4h_spider's web.png|Spider's Web 4h_woods entrance.png|The Woods 4h_enchanted forest.png|The Enchanted Forest 4h_boat.png|The Boat 4h_mutant swamp.png|The Mutant Swamp Dock Entrance.png|The Entrance to the Docks 4h_pirate ship.png|The Pirate Ship Dock Exit.png|The Exit to the Docks Swamp Entrance.png|The path leading in and out of the Swamp Island view 001.png|The view of the island from Pomreeda's Cart Island view 002.png|The view from Ms. Grunkle's house Other Images HauntedIslandLegend.gif|A map of Haunted Island with a legend, from the Version 1.3 release manual Videos Category:Locations Category:Haunted Island Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island